Say you won't let go
by wendigoqween
Summary: After a night out drinking with Gabriel, things take a turn when Beelzebub learns that she is pregnant. How will the Archangel take it? How does this affect heaven and hell? Is this all part of the Ineffable plan? Pairing: Ineffable bureaucracy


Beelzebub sat at her desk; a pile of paperwork had started to accumulate. However, her mind was somewhere else. Putting her head down on her desk, she groaned in annoyance before getting up and walking out of the cramped office. Walking down the claustrophobic halls of hell, she made her way down to the Dagon's offices.

"My Lord, what brings you down here?" Dagon asked as the Lord of Flies walked into the room.

"Boredom." She simply stated before sitting down at an empty desk. Dagon just scoffed. As she sat down next, her boss and friend. Dagon looked at Beelzebub before deciding to speak up. "You look pale, you good?" Beelzebub just shrugged, "Stress." She muttered before feeling her stomach suddenly lunged. Standing quickly, she grabbed the small garbage can behind the vacant desk, emptying the contents of her stomach into it. Dagon stood up quickly and rushed to Beelzebub's side. The sound retching had caught the other demon's in the office's attention.

Beelzebub wiped her mouth off onto her sleeve, before setting the garbage can down. Dagon just stared at her. "Okay, this is more than stress." She muttered as Hastur and Ligur walked over. Beelzebub just placed her head back onto the cool desk, hopping her nausea would pass.

"What's wrong with her?" Ligur whispered to Dagon only for Dagon to shrug.

"She said that it's just stress. Can demons even get stressed like this?" The two continued their bickering before Hastur spoke up.

"Have you and Gabriel had sex recently?" He asked, causing the other two to go quiet. Beelzebub looked up at Hastur. Her expression darkened. "You have no right to ask a question like that Duke Hastur." She growled. Hastur only rolled his eyes. "Everyone in this office knows that you and the Archangel have been dating, besides I only ask because when my mate was pregnant, she had what humans call morning sicknesses."

Beelzebub only thought back to a few months ago, when one drink turned into many and thus leading to the couple spending a night in a cheap hotel room. "Shit…" She muttered only for Hastur nod.

"Come on then." Beelzebub looked up at the Duke of hell. A look of confusion plastered her face. "I'm taking you to see her; she'll be able to help you." Beelzebub only nodded before following the Duke of Hell out of the office. Ligur and Dagon followed.

* * *

The Four made their way down the dark, musty corridors of hell, Dagon walked next to Beelzebub.

"Did you know Hastur had a mate?" She asked quietly to the scaled demon next to her. Dagon only nodded; "Never met her, but she's Crowley and Aziraphale's daughter." Beelzebub stopped. "She's a Succubus?"

"Yep"

The four appeared at a large door down a secluded hallway of hell. Hastur gave a sharp knock.

"Doors Open!" a soft, feminine voice inside called out. Hastur opened the door, and the four walked in. Beelzebub had never seen Hastur's part of hell, and it was not what she thought it would look like. The door leads to a large living area and kitchen, the walls were not dark but a light grey, making the room look brighter than it was. The room was decorated with light brown leather couch, and on the wall was a large tv. A woman with blonde hair sat on the couch, her back to the door. On TV was a child show playing. Beelzebub glanced past the couch to see a small blonde child sitting on the floor watching the tv.

The woman glanced over and smiled at the four. Jumping up, she walked over to Hastur and kissed him on the cheek. "Hey, love." He muttered; a small smile appeared on his face. Beelzebub stood next to Dagon as a small girl, no more than 3 walked over to the group. She dragged a frog plush with her as she walked up to Ligur. Ligur smirked at the small girl before picking her up. "Unkie Ligur, Froggie" she muttered as she handed him her frog plush. Ligur took the frog plush and sat it on the girl's pale blond hair. "There now your daddy." He laughed as the girl giggled, burying her face into his shoulder. The thought of Gabriel playing with a small child brought of a smile to the lord of flies' face.

"You are going to introduce me?" the woman asked as Hastur took his mate's hand in his. "Aaron this is Lord Beelzebub and Dagon." Aaron only held out her hand. "Pleasure," she smiled. Dagon took Aaron's hand in hers and shook it.

"Ligur can you put Ester to bed for me? You seem to be the only one she wants to listen to" Ligur nodded, "Because she knows that I'm the best uncle in the world." he laughed as he carried the small child up to the stairs to her room. "Now, what is the lord of flies and the master of torment doing in my house?" Aaron asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

"We think our lord is pregnant," Dagon said. Aaron nodded in response. "And you want me to see if she is or not?' Dagon nodded. Aaron pursed her lips. Ligur walked down the stairs causing Aaron to look over at him. "She's sound asleep." He said as he walked over and stood next to Hastur.

"Why me?" Aaron asked, her arms still crossed. "I only mean that I'm sure that you have many other qualified demons, so why come ask a succubus?"

Dagon stepped forward, her face getting close to Aaron, Aaron, however, did not move. "Because you have been through it before. Also, have care of the tone you use to speak to our lord." Dagon growled. Aaron only rolled her eyes. This action angered Dagon.

"Hastur control your bitch." She growled, leading to Beelzebub to stomp her foot. The room went quiet. Beelzebub just looked at Aaron, giving her a pleating look. Aaron sighed, "I'll help." Hastur smiled as he placed a kiss on the crown of Aaron's head. "I'll see you later than" Aaron smiled as the Dukes and the prince left her and the Lord of Flies alone.

* * *

"You want something to drink?" Aaron asked as she walked into her kitchen. The room was now just her and the Lord of Flies.

"uh…sure" Beelzebub said as she followed the young woman. Aaron placed an amber-colored drink in front of the lord.

"It's a human drink call, Ginger Ale; it will help with nausea," Beelzebub questioned it but nodded before taking a small sip of the drink. Aaron pulled out a bottle of water and took off the sip.

"Your home is different then I thought it would be," Beelzebub muttered trying to create small talk. Aaron smiled.

"I wanted something more modern and brighter for our child," Aaron said, taking another sip. After a moment, the Lord of Flies broke the silence. "Your Crowley's daughter?" Aaron nodded. "Yep. I'm a half-angel and half-demon." Aaron answered as she played with her wedding ring. "But people call you a Succubus?" Beelzebub questioned taking another sip of her ginger ale. Aaron just scoffed.

"The myth is that a succubus is the offspring of an angel and a demon. They say that Lilith slept with Samael after the fall. Their offspring had the beauty of an angel and the deviance of a demon. As a result, they were called Succubus and Incubuses because they corrupt humans thought their beauty." The two sat in more silence, Beelzebub's mid was running with thoughts of what Aaron had just said.

_If I really am pregnant then would mine, and Gabriel's child be a succubus or incubus?_

Beelzebub just looked back up from her drink and studied Aaron. She was an example of beauty with doll-like features. It amused the Prince of hell that someone like her would fall for someone like Hastur. After a moment the Prince spoke up; "Your like Hastur's polar opposite, I expected him to fall for someone who was dark and gloomy. But your bight, cheerful, and let's face it beautiful."

Aaron only laughed; her smile could light up the room. "They do say opposites attract, and I can't take credit for the beauty part, I am a succubus after all." She smiled; Beelzebub laughed softly at the last comment. "So, shall we find out the answer to your question?" Beelzebub nodded

"So how do we tell if I'm pregnant?" Beelzebub asked as she followed Aaron out of the kitchen and up the stairs. The pair walked down a small hall and into a large bedroom. The walls matched the rest of the house, and in the room was a large king-size bed. Following her further into the room, the pair walked into the large en-suite bathroom. Beelzebub watched as Aaron rutted in a large drawer and pulled out a small box. The box read pregnancy test.

"This is how all you do is pee on the stick, and it will tell you if you're pregnant." She explained as she opened the box and held the test out for Beelzebub. The Lord of Flies made a face of disgust but nodded; her chest started to feel tight. Aaron took notice and smiled reassuringly at her.

"I'll be right here, okay," Aaron said as she stepped out of the bathroom, closing the door behind her. Beelzebub took a deep breath before going ahead with the test.

* * *

The two looked at the test; two lines showed on the test.

"Do you know who the father is?" Aaron asked, causing Beelzebub to break out of her trance. "Gabriel," she muttered. However, Aaron caught it. "The archangel" Beelzebub nodded.

"How long ago?" Beelzebub held up two fingers. Aaron nodded. "From experience, I started to show around 3 months. So, you do have time to tell him, but it's better to tell him right away." Beelzebub just walked out of the bathroom and sat on the edge of the king-size bed. She ran her fingers through her dark hair.

"Why did this happen." She growled in annoyance. Aaron just leaned against the door of the bathroom; "Can I ask you a personal question?" Aaron only looked up from looking at her nails.

"Sure"

"How did you and Hastur deal with it?" Aaron took a breath.

"To be honest, Hastur and I were trying to have a child, so when I got pregnant, we were both ecstatic." Aaron smiled "When I gave birth to Ester, seeing her for the first time, it just made our relationship so much stronger. It's like you realize that there is something more important in this world than yourself." Aaron walked over and sat down on the bed next to Beelzebub. Beelzebub nodded, placing a hand on her abdomen.

"If you want me there when you tell Gabriel, I can do that," Aaron spoke up. Beelzebub shook her head. "I would like you to help me through this, though. I think I want to keep the baby even if Gabriel does not." Aaron smiled, nodding her head.

* * *

Beelzebub sat on a park bench in St James Park. Her demon look was toned down, as to not draw attention. Her mind, however, seemed to be far off, flooded with the idea of Gabriel never wanting to see her again.

"How is my beautiful demon?" Gabriel appeared next to her, snapping her from her thoughts.

"We need to talk." She muttered, causing Gabriel to sit up straighter. "About?" Beelzebub took a breath; there was no point sugar-coating it.

"I'm pregnant." She said, her eyes not meeting his. Gabriel said nothing in response. He just stared at her for a few moments, before standing up. Beelzebub did not look at him, expecting him to have left by now.

"You are the worst person I have ever met" Gabriel's voice broke through the silence, causing Beelzebub to look up. "but I can't think of someone else that I want to spend the rest of eternity with." He said as he got down on one knee. Beelzebub's heart stopped as she watched him. "Beelzebub, Lord of Flies, and stealer of my heart, will you do me the honor of marrying me?" Gabriel asked as he pulled out a small black ring, the ring was set with a small red ruby in replace of a diamond.

Tears started running down the lord's face as she nodded her head. Gabriel smiled as he spilled the ring onto Beelzebub's ring finger. Gabriel pulled her into a kiss. Beelzebub was not one for PDA (Or for showing emotions) however right now she could not care. The two broke the kiss, Gabriel gently whipped away her tears.

"I'm going to be a father." He muttered after a moment, Causing Beelzebub to gently hit him in the chest. "That just dawned on you now?" Gabriel laughed as he placed another kiss on his lovers' lips. The two parted, only for Gabriel to smile at his smaller lover.

"It's going to be a boy." He smirked. Beelzebub only rolled her eyes. "I'm only 2 months pregnant you idiot." She growled playfully.

* * *

Beelzebub bent down and picked up a paint roller, loading it with the pale-yellow paint, she continued working on painting the walls.

"Fuck!" Gabriel growled as he sat on the floor behind his wife, trying to put the small crib together with much struggle.

"Just miracle it did." Gabriel looked up at his wife. She was wearing his grey hoodie and a pair of leggings, a stark difference from her normal suit. "The parenting books that I got from Aziraphale said that this is part of having a child." Beelzebub only shook her head, placing a hand on her swollen stomach. Gabriel only smiled.

"What?" Gabriel walked over and took the roller from her hand, setting it down on the floor. "You look so beautiful." He smiled, placing his hand on her stomach. Beelzebub only laughed. "I look like I swallowed a planet." She muttered only to have Gabriel lean down and kiss her on the lips.

"Boy" Gabriel muttered causing Beelzebub to smack him. A smirk littered her face.

"Girl"

* * *

The two laid on the large bed in Gabriel's room in Heaven.

"Baby, what if we have a girl?" Beelzebub asked, breaking the comfortable silence. Gabriel glanced over at her.

"What do you mean?" Beelzebub just sighed before continuing. "You keep saying that you think the baby is a boy, but…will you care about the child less if it's a girl?" Gabriel just stared at her in shock.

"No, I just think that the baby is going to be a boy, that does not mean that I would love the child any less based on their gender." He said as he leaned in and placed a small kiss on the lord of flies' forehead.

"Besides, with you as her mother, she will be strong and in depended." Beelzebub just laughed as Gabriel started to kiss her neck.

* * *

Sitting at her throne, the other dukes of hell were sitting in their respective thrones below her.

"Out him in with the hell hounds for a few hours." She muttered as a lesser demon was dragged out of the throne room, screaming. Beelzebub, however, could not care less; her mind was focused on the fact that her back had been hurting all day. Taking a deep breath, she leaned forward, putting her face in her hands.

The three dukes turned and looked at her. Ligur was the first to speak up; "My Lord, are you okay?" He asked, causing Beelzebub to look up. Her hair hanging over her face, making her look even more dangerous. She said nothing before standing up. Just then, her leggings became very wet. A look of horror came over the lord of flies' face. Taking a shaky breath, she looked over at her three followers.

"My water broke."

* * *

_**Author's note:**_ I want you guys to vote in the comments what Gender you think that Beelzebub and Gabriel will have. Name suggestions are also welcomed.


End file.
